


Fusionworld

by Rastro



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other, fusion au, not su though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastro/pseuds/Rastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion is just a thing that's part of life, others try their hardest to keep it out of their life. But from what Edd knows, it's really not that bad, and he can prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusionworld

**Author's Note:**

> au where theres fusion, not steven universe au, but i guess one where people can (??) fuse.  
> ill add more notes later im tired and dying just take this garbage

The man staggered down the sidewalk in the rather cold night. It was chilly, thankfully not windy, everything felt like a dream. That could be because he was drunk as hell, he takes a long drag to try to relax, ends up nearly coughing a lung out; alcohol and smoke don’t mix well. He takes one last swing before his flask is empty, damn. Was he drinking gasoline or something? Tastes terrible. Whatever, the night is young. The moon gives light for when the street lamp flickers off, the air is cool, giving a refreshing feeling to his warm face. He’s more wobbly on his feet than usual, walking feels unfamiliar, he's a mess.  
This must be the alcohol, but he may have just fooled himself into thinking his head is clear. It is clear, but also running with thought. He’s thinking about moments he swears he’s seen in dreams because he sure as hell doesn’t remember some of them ever happening.  
He runs his hand through his hair, feels thick, probably roughed up from falling down the street and then into a lamp pole. Not his best moment, he’s had far worse.  
Like when he was trying to save Matt from zombies and the bathmobile slammed into a pole.  
He laughs into the empty night, putting a hand on his chest.  
Oh man, he went flying!  
No, did he?  
His thoughts are stopped by him slamming into a pole for the second time, god damn it.  
But he’s still laughing, god he's drunk, and rubs the bruise on his forehead. He continues to walk back home, crushing the cigar under his heel once he reaches the door step. He yawns as he enters back into his home, tired and very intoxicated. He doesn’t even bother going to his room, he just kicks the door shut and face plants onto the floor.

He wakes up so groggy, he feels like plastic. He stretches, arms out as his back arches, giving a loud yawn. He licks his lips as he stares up at the ceiling, blinking slowly. He looks over to the window, still dark out, but it looks like the sun is just about to come up.  
‘I’m hungry’ He thinks.  
‘Bacon would be real nice right now, and alcohol’. He hums at the thought, both sound very good. He sits up and stretches again, and is surprised by a light gasp coming from behind him. He turns his head to see his friend Edd staring at him, wide eyed, mouth open.  
He smiles, lifts his hand up in a slight wave and greets him.  
“Hey Edd!”  
Woah, his hand lowers closer to his mouth. He sounds completely different.  
“T-” Edd starts, unable to utter a word. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes, then looks again.  
“Woah.”  
Is all Edd could say, and his shocked expression turns into a grin, then he's beaming. He’s confused at first. What wrong? Is there something on his face? Edd may be seeing the plenty of bruises and scratches he's gotten from tumbling around all night, but then why is he smiling?  
“Guys…” Edd says, face turning to a more calm expression, finally walking up to his friend. Edd reaches his hand out, and he gladly accepts it. What he didn’t expect was to at least be 3 more inches taller than Edd as usual.  
Edd walks over to one of the many mirrors on the wall, he comes back with one and points it to his friend.  
“Look!”  
Oh he's looking.  
What the fuck is he looking at.  
His eyes are still black, yes. But his hair, it is thicker. It’s still spiky, but too tuffs in the front are more spiky than the other, almost like horns. His skin is a bit of a different shade, his hair is an odd light brown. His hoodie, it's still blue with a good red stripe in the middle, a big one too, carrying onto the sleeves. His pants are stupidly mismatched, splitting between black and blue.  
He takes his eyes off himself for a minute, with a frantic expression. He looks back at Edd whose unable to control his joy.  
“I can’t believe you guys fused!” Edd cheers, and he throws his hands in the air.  
He looks at himself one more time, he didn’t even hear what Edd said. His mind is racing, he's trying to absorb this all, he feels like a completely different person.  
He didn’t even notice his other friend leaning against the wall where the hallway turned into the living room. The purple hooded friend is shocked at first, looking at Edd then the fusion. Edd gives him a big smile, he immediately catches on, and cheers as well. He runs up to his friend, who's now only an inch taller, and puts his hands on his shoulders.  
“Wow, you guys look great!” Matt is giggling, he looks like an excited child. He scans his body, taking in all the mis colored clothes and all. He looks back up at his friend, eyes shining.  
“How does it feel Tom! Tord?...Torm!”  
Torm.  
“NO!” He shouts, carefully pushing Matt away from him. Suddenly he feels like he's been pulled from something great, pieces of something rush back into one. Like a block tower losing balance, he feels himself come undone, and two bodies fall on the floor before the excited friends. Everything feels disgustingly familiar. 

Matt whines, Edd looks at his two friends and walks to the one struggling to get up. Tord grasps the counter ledge and uses it to help himself up, while Edd grabs Tom’s hand to hoist him up from the floor.  
“What happened?” Edd asks, Tom’s rubbing his forehead, and is surprised to find there's no bruise. Tord coughs, and before Edd can look his way, he's already trying to sneak away into the kitchen. Edd would talk to him later, instead he looks back at Tom.  
“What? Uh, I don’t know.” Tom sounds aggravated, he reaches into his pocket, only to pull out a pack of cigars. His wide, black eyes stare at the box, then he grits his teeth and clutches it angrily.  
“What's going on?” Tom demands, looking at Edd.  
“That's what I want to know, what do you remember?” Edd puts his arm around Tom’s shoulder and guides him to the couch, sitting beside him. Matt follows Tord into the kitchen, disappearing behind the door way. Tom would really like a drink right now, make it plenty. He's still rubbing his eyes, refuses to look at Edd. Their sitting there for a minute, Tom constantly looking around the room to avoid Edd’s impatient stare.  
“Tom-”  
“Fuck- Edd I was stupid drunk last night okay? I can barely remember anything.” Tom presses the palm of his hand into his forehead, not just because of the coming headache but he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He feels nervous for some reason, fusion isn’t his favorite subject, never has been. He looks over at Edd, who's leaning his side against the couch, looking at Tom with concerned and determined eyes. Tom sighs, rubs his head again, fidgets with his hands.  
“I uh- I remember getting really drunk, more than usual. I think some guy tried to start a fight with me, or I tried to start it, I don’t know.” Tom brings his hands to the strings of his hoodie, he starts fiddling with the ends, wrapping and unwrapping the string around his fingers.  
“Anyway, I think me and Tord tried running away but uh-I think we fell down a hill, of a street.” Edd scratches the back of his head, listening closely to what Tom says. He shouldn't be staring, but he can’t help but notice Tom biting his lip excessively, his hands never staying still, and that's probably because Edd is staring.  
“Do you remember how you fused?”  
Tom finally looks at Edd, expression somewhat clueless. He rubs his chin in thought for a second, rubs his arms, his shoulders, then decides to leave his hands in his hoodie pocket for a while. Tom opens his mouth but then closes it, gives a deep sigh then shakes his head.  
Edd nods, he figured that would be so. Despite barely remembering the experience, it still happened, there must be something he can recall if it's not the cause. Edd turns to lean back and slowly sink on the couch, not so much that his neck is uncomfortable. He clicks his tongue as he thinks, he doesn’t want to make Tom uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to let go of the subject either.  
“How did... it feel?” Edd asks quietly, he doesn’t want Tord or Matt to hear him. Tom doesn’t look Edd in the eyes, instead he starts looking at his arms, then his legs, then the wall. His expression shifts from blank to confused, then he turns to Edd.  
“What? Why are you asking me? You’ve fused before.” Edd can hear that hint of anger in Tom’s voice, there really is nothing for him to be ashamed of. He doesn’t want Tom to hide anything about this, he knows how he feels about it all, and he just wants to help.  
But instead of saying that, Edd chuckles. “It’s different for everyone.” He says. “No two fusions are ever alike.”  
Tom sticks his tongue out, huffs angrily and looks away again. “I don’t remember.”  
“Nothing?”  
“No.”  
Edd frowns, he looks back up at the ceiling. Tom sinks lower into the couch beside him, giving a long sigh. Such a touchy subject, none of them have talked about it in almost years. Even when Tord came back, it was an unspoken rule to never bring up fusion. Their quiet for a while, sitting there in silence, there's no awkwardness in the atmosphere, it's more like anticipation.  
“Still, what about you?” Tom asks. Edd turns to look into Tom’s eyes, or where he should have eyes. He quirks an eyebrow at his question. Tom sits up a little and makes a gesture with his hands. “You know, when you did it, at least you remember.”  
Edd sits up and straightens his back, he takes a deep breath as he recalls. “Well, it felt amazing, like a whole new experience. I felt like I was born or something, like a baby” Tom snorts at that answer, Edd turns a bit pink.  
“I know that sounds ridiculous, but it's true! There's no other way I could really describe it, Tom.” Edd scratches his head and tries to find the right words, he's read so much about fusion and how it works, and he finally understands what everyone was saying.  
“I can’t just tell you about it, you won’t understand that way.” He looks at his friend, scanning to see if his words are getting across. Tom looks unsatisfied with that answer, stubborn man.  
“It’s just something you have to know for yourself!” Edd exclaims, now standing up to be in front of Tom. “It’s like- it’s like- You’ll never know what it’s like to get banned from sea world unless you break a shark out of a tank!” He says throwing his hands in the air. Tom rolls his eyes.  
“Tom you just don’t understand!”  
“Yeah, I don’t, that's why I’m asking you!”  
“But I can’t tell you what it's like because it's different for everybody!”  
“Isn’t there like, a general feeling though?”  
“No! Everyone experiences fusion differently Tom! It’s not just you and one other person being mashed together!”  
Tom gives a loud groan and sinks lower into the couch, almost letting it swallow him up. “This is total bullshit.” He takes his hands out of his pockets and starts patting his stomach impatiently, Edd still standing before him with his arms crossed. He takes a deep breath and lets his arms fall, he stands there slouched over for a bit, then stands straight again and rubs his shoulders. “Besides, it’s not something I can convey through words it's-.” Edd pauses, he moves to sit besides Tom on the couch again. He takes a breath and starts slowly, trying to say the right words.  
“Fusion...is an experience. You can read about it and hear other people's stories, but those will never come close to what it actually feels like, what it really is.” He gently puts his hand on Tom’s shoulder, hoping that his friend will at least try to understand this. He isn’t looking at Edd, he's just lightly tugging the end of his hoodie with his fingers. Tom shakes his head and huffs, still looking away.  
“I didn’t feel anything.” He grunts, Edd sighs in defeat and looks away. Edd takes his hand off of Tom and hugs himself, trying to snuggle into his own hoodie when he just realizes what he heard.  
“Wait- What?” Edd nearly shoots up from his seat in surprise. “What do you mean?”  
Tom looks at Edd and shrugs. “I didn’t feel any different, until I saw that abomination in the mirror.”  
He feels some kind of wave of emotion, remembering what Matt called him, or them. He sees Edd’s face change as he's processing the thought, it changes from confusion to concern and then to joy. Edd leans a bit closer to Tom, smiling at his friend with a teasing tone. “So.. it just sort of felt...natural?” He asks, making that stupid cat face.  
“What? I don’t know, what's supposed to feel natural? None of this is natural Edd!” He sits up as his voice raises a little, trying not to yell or let his voice waver. Edd raises his hands slightly. “Hey- Don’t get upset Tom-”  
“I’m not upset! I’m just confused! I didn’t feel like anyone new, or I don’t think- God I just really don’t remember.” Tom puts his face in his hands, groaning loudly into them. Edd pouts, turns and sits sideways so he can lay on the couch, tucks his knees up to give Tom room. They sit in silence again, Tom uselessly trying to grab onto any feelings or memory. The room is quiet, the two of them sitting there, staring at the ceiling yet again. Edd looks over to the kitchen, takes note that he doesn’t hear anything.  
Minutes pass, they’ve been sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Tom’s finally relaxed his body but his mind won’t stop going. He tries holding onto every scrap of the memory of them being fused. It’s all still fuzzy, but the feelings of earlier that morning where much clearer. Tom blinks slowly, he looks at his hands, trying to figure them out. He lied, it did feel different, but it didn’t. He curls and uncurls his fingers, trying to put himself in the feeling of when those weren’t his hands, but they were. He tries to feel the memory, the memory of the realization hitting him like a bus. He tries to remember for those several minutes he was sober, what if felt like to disappear.  
Disappear.  
He visibly cringes at the word, it’s always been that word. What’s really been making him nervous and fidgety is him wanting to feel it again. The desire for those unexplainable feelings again, to just have a real experience. Tom lifts his head slightly and looks at the kitchen, for a moment he wonders if…  
No, that's dumb, he’d rather drop dead than ever ask. He rests his head again, silently hating himself.  
He clears his throat and tries again. “I felt shocked, and scared, and...amazed?” Edd lifts his head to look at Tom.  
“Amazed?”  
“Yeah, that I fused. Y’know considering everything i’ve said about fusion.” He gives a fake laugh, feels weird saying ‘I fused’. Considering what he has and hasn’t told of what he thinks of fusion, it makes his stomach do a weird flip. He almost feels excited thinking about it, the more he lets his mind drag on it.  
‘I fused, holy shit, I really did it.’  
He tries to resist the smile coming on but can’t, instead he hides his face in his hands. Edd was starting to close his eyes when they reopened to the sound of...squealing?  
It’s light, a soft “aaah” coming from behind Tom’s hands. Edd straightens his back. “What's up?”  
“I can’t believe I fused.” Tom says with a tired, yet excited tone.  
“And you know what sucks?” He almost shouts, slamming his hands onto the couch. Edd looks into Tom’s suddenly frustrated expression, he tilts his head at the rhetorical question.  
“That I remember literally none of it! God Thats so stupid!” He slaps his forehead, drags his hand down his face with yet another groan. Edd puffs his cheeks, he brings his hands together and locks his fingers.  
“You could always… do it again.” Edd says, looking at Tom hopefully, praying his friend will at least consider the thought.  
Whatever Tom thought it wasn’t what Edd was hoping for, since he's looking at him with a betrayed expression. “What? Are you kidding? No way, not with Tord.” He reaches into his pocket, and feels embarrassed when his fingertips brush against a box and not a flask. Instead he huffs angrily and crosses his arms, of all the people to have his first fusion with, it was Tord.  
Edd sputters his response, trying not to show that he noticed Tom’s pink cheeks. “Well it doesn’t have to be Tord- though that would be better-”  
“What?! Why?!”  
“Well you guys didn’t look-” Edd snorts, puts the back of his hand to his mouth, looks up at Tom with a cheeky expression.  
“-half bad?”  
“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Tom throws his hands in the air, Edd laughs as he leans back down on the armrest, putting his hand on his stomach. Tom shakes his head, but a small laugh escapes his lips to join Edd.  
They relax after a minute, the two laying there with tiny smiles on their faces. Tom yawns, he doesn’t remember how long he's been awake, but for however long he slept earlier it wasn’t enough.  
“Again, total bullshit.” He says, lifting his hand in the air only for it to slap back down on his thigh.  
Edd shrugs. “I guess.” Tom turns to his side so he can lay on the couch better, letting his legs hang off the side. He starts closing his eyes, trying to get comfortable to fall asleep. He plans on sleeping for at least 10 years after this.  
“S’ crazy.” He murmurs, to nobody in particular.  
“Sure is.” Edd replies, still playing around with his fingers. “I would really like to help you with it though.” Tom doesn’t look at Edd, instead he gives a questioning hum. Edd sits up and stretches, getting ready to stand. He pats Tom’s knee gently, then gives it a small shake. “With fusion. I mean- only if you want to-” Edd's eyes dart to the kitchen. “-and you should.” He blurts, turning his gaze back to Tom.  
Tom’s lips quirk, he doesn’t really make any noise. He turns his head to the side to just barely look back at Edd. “I’ll think about it.” He says, then turns over with his back to Edd, getting himself in a comfortable position to sleep.  
Edd sighs in relief. ‘Good enough’ he thinks, then stands. He stretches, looks over at the kitchen as he's relaxing. He wonders if Matt was talking to Tord, he didn’t really hear anything. He walks over near the doorway, leans forward to get a small peak into the kitchen. He sees Matt and Tord sitting next to each other, Matt has a hand on Tord’s shoulder. Edd smiles when he sees Tord holding the flask, tapping it lightly on the table.  
Tord runs a hand through his hair then looks at Matt, Edd wasn’t really listening, but he doesn’t have to worry since Matt is giggling and rubbing Tord’s back at whatever he said.  
Edd swears he’ll talk to him later, he looks just as exhausted as Tom. Matt catches Edd’s gaze and smiles at him, he gives a small wave in response.  
He scratches his head in thought. As stubborn as the two are, Tom and Tord, he's determined to help them get the real experience. More importantly, help Tom get over his negative stigma with fusion.  
He’ll do that tomorrow though, he figures stumbling around drunk at midnight without even realizing you're a fusion must be very tiring.

**Author's Note:**

> i wo uld appreciate critism on the writing style than ks


End file.
